Max's Smooth Moves
by Britney992
Summary: Max invites Peter round for a 'talk'. Contains slash  of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Max's Smooth Moves**

Dedicated to 'joshholloway'

Contains Adult Content

'Ahhhhh', Max Branning let out a deep sigh, he was glad to be back home after a tough morning at the car lot. Business was pretty slow, but he had tons of paperwork to sort out in the office, and so he decided to take the afternoon off. Naughty of him, but if anyone deserves a break it's Max, after the hell he's been through with his son's death and everything.

Max collapsed on to the sofa, his work clothes clinging to his sweaty skin, his body was urging to be released from his suit jacket and trousers. Max undid a couple of buttons on his shirt and sat with his legs wide open, his body aching with sexual tension. He stretched his arms and yawned, before kicking off his shoes and clicking his toes. Max needed to take his mind off personal issues, and most men would have a quick wank and move on, but Max was an alpha male, his body filled with testosterone, and he was craving hot sex right now, and he couldn't care less if it was with a woman or a man.

'Ring, Ring', 'Ring, Ring' rung Max's house phone. He picked up.

'Hi, It's Peter ' Peter Beale said nervously.

'Hi Peter. What d'you want?' Max said, frustrated.

'I just wanted to know when Lauren is coming back from her trip to America' Peter asked.

'Listen, Pete, I gotta talk to you about something, can you come over here quickly' Max said

'Sure...' the young boy answered, a little confused.

Minutes later, Peter arrived at Max's house, Max closed the door behind Peter, rasing his arm past Peter's face, letting Peter smell a whiff of Max's sweaty pits.

Peter's innocent eyes opened widely at what Max had to say 'What d'you need to tell me?' Peter asked, worried about Lauren.

Max leaned close to the teenager and placed his large hand on Peter's shoulder 'Don't you worry about my daughter, you and her are finished'.

Max breathed dominantly over the boy. Honestly, Peter was scared of Max and he didn't know what to say, but something was drawing him towards the dad. There was a strange tension between Max and the sixteen year old. Max's hot breath steamed between Peter's lips, and his eyes narrowed

'I want you.' Max breathed deeply, staring into Peter's eyes and glancing over his young, firm body.

Peter couldn't help but feel attracted to Max's sheer masculinity, and their faces brushed against each other, the boy feeling Max's bristle against his chin. Their lips locked in a wet, steamy kiss, and they licked tongues uncontrollably. They were both really horny and in need of a good shag, so Max threw off his clothes and pushed Peter on to the sofa, Max's naked body covered in manly sweat. Max's dick grew and pointed toward the young boy who was gagging for Max's cock. Max pushed himself on to Peter and grinned.

'I'm gonna fuck you good and hard, Peter Beale' Max said.

Peter was now naked, and he felt Max's hot, sweaty body against his smooth, toned skin

'Ohhhhh' Peter moaned, Max grabbing on to Peter's developed biceps, and their cocks brushing together.

They both grinned and Max breathed on Peter's face, thrusting his hips into Peter's groin, Peter's cock had grown to a full erect 8 inches, and Max's mature 10 inch cock was hard as fuck.

Max shoved an armpit into Peter's face, the boy moaned with pleasure, smelling the manly sweat that turned him on so much. The aroma of Max's masculinity filled the room, and Max yelled for Peter to lick his pits, Peter did as the man said and licked Max's hairy, sweaty armpits.

'Ahhhhhh' Max groaned loudly 'You like that Peter? You like licking my pits?', Max said, his manly body pushing onto Peter's smooth torso.

Max grabbed the socks he was wearing this morning and forced the young naked boy to sniff them 'Here, sniff my socks, you bad boy, Peter. You dirty little boy'.

Then max slapped his rock hard 10 incher with his hand, and turned Peter Beale on his front, so his stiff cock squashed upright against the sofa and his smooth ass cheeks craved for Max to enter him.

'U want my thick, big cock, Peter?' Max shouted.

Peter nodded, he couldn't believe this hot fantasy was actually happening.

Max teased his cock into Peter's asshole, and Peter moaned with absolute pleasure. Max pushed gently back and forth in Peter's virgin boy-pussy and sweat dripped down his body, moistening Peter's ass crack.

'Uhhhhhhh' Max groaned, grabbing firmly onto Peter's hips while thrusting his dick inside the boy.

'I want you Max, I want you' Peter stuttered 'Fuck me please'.

Max pierced Peter's hole more rapidly, his cock getting more slippery with sweat and pre-cum.

The man yelled 'That's it, you like my fat cock don't you? You want me to cum inside you Pete'.

Max's abs tightened and his legs shook as he shot cum into Peter Beale's body like an animal.

'Ahhhhhh' Max declared before shooting a second load up Peter's ass. Peter cummed instantly, and Max lied on top of the boy in relief, breathing hot and heavily.

'Fuckin' hell' Max said, recovering from the best shag he's ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Almost! Max almost made a sale on a used Vauxhall Astra, but sadly the test drive ended in a crash. Well, it crashed into Whitney's clothes stall to be precise - no one was hurt, apart from a few extras, but anyway, Max Branning was not happy. The old bangers at his car lot were not being sold, and he simply wasn't making enough money. Max didn't want to do this, but he couldn't afford to keep Darren Miller on at the car lot, and it was time to tell the young man the bad news.

Max walked into the car lot office, 'Darren, can I have a word mate?' he said.

Darren looked up from his desk 'Yeah, what's up?'

There was no nice way to say it, so Max had to bite the bullet and tell him, 'I'm gonna have to let you go mate, I can't afford to pay you anymore' Max looked away, feeling bad for the young man.

Darren's mouth dropped open, 'You're firing me?' he stood up staring Max in the eye, 'I thought we were like partners'. Darren strided across the office, taking the announcement unreasonably, 'Why should I go? You're stupid if you think I'm going anywhere.' Darren sat back down at the desk and spun around on the chair.

Max was serious 'I could barely afford a quick wash at the launderette the other day. I'm skint.'

There was a moment of silence, then Max sat on the desk, his trousers displaying an impressive bulge right under Darren's nose. Darren read Max's face and realised he was desperate. 'Alright. I'll go.' Darren said 'But you gotta do something for me'.

Max nodded, 'Okay, you name it...'

Darren Miller licked his lips and glanced down at Max Branning's massive bulge, 'I'll only go if you fuck me'.

Max paused for a second 'You what, mate? Have you been drinking this morning?'.

Darren slouched back on the chair, and widened his legs 'I want you to fuck me. Hard'.

Although Max was shocked, he had to admit, Darren was an alright looking bloke, and he was curious to see Darren's newly circumsised dick.

Max hurridly pushed the papers off the desk and grabbed Darren, pushing the young man on to the desk.

'Fuckin hell' Darren said 'U really wanna do this.'

Max unzipped Darren's trousers, revealing his boxers and one excited boner. Darren's legs were long and lean and his cock was dying for some attention. Max slided off Darren's boxers and played with Darren's cock and balls. 'Mmmm' said Max 'You want me to suck it?'.

'Go on then mate, I'm gagging for a blowjob' the horny boy moaned.

Max grabbed hold of Darren's 7 inch cock and sucked it with pleasure, his mouth wide open, pushing up and down on the salesman's cock, lubricating it with his saliva nicely.

'Ohhhhh' Darren moaned 'I love you Max'.

Max wanked Darren's wet cock which had grown longer, and grinned at the sight of Darren's horny expression on his face, moans of satisfaction escaping his lips, 'Ohhhh Max, fuck me' Darren whined.

'Yeah? You sure your tight ass can take my big meaty cock?' Max said taking off his briefs, freeing his massive 10 incher, and slapping it, getting it rock hard for Darren.

Max playfully stroked his cock against Darren's feet, and then threw Darren's long legs up on his shoulders to give the boy a good, hard shag.

Max applied spit to his cock, and tried to open Darren's asshole with his finger, before slowly inserting his manhood into the young man.

'Ahhhhh' Darren moaned in pain and pleasure 'I can feel you inside me, you're so fucking big.'

Max held up Darren's legs as he fucked the boy up the ass, 'Uhhh, Uhhh' Max groaned 'You need a good shag don't you. A nice big cock up your ass. How does it feel, mate?'

Darren was in heaven 'I've wanted you for so long. All I've been doing is thinking about your cock, begging for you to take me one day' the boy moaned.

Max pushed his dick deep inside Darren Miller's hole, and both of them groaned in ecstasy. Darren's hole widened, and Max was fucking him harder and faster, their sex cries becoming more louder and frequent.

Darren stared into Max's eyes and his cock erupted with spunk. Soon after, Max shot a load of cum into Darren. The two men were sweaty and breathed heavily.

'There's your favour Darren, now get outta here' Max joked.


End file.
